Question: $\dfrac{4}{6} + \dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 4}{6 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{16}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{16} + {3}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{19}{24}$